


Unintended Consequences

by crazycatlady713



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Drabble, M/M, Turtlecest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatlady713/pseuds/crazycatlady713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo learns Raph is infinitely more open-minded that his designation as resident hothead would suggest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended Consequences

The coffee mug grasped between shaking hands spills its black, bitter contents onto the table cloth beneath it, unbeknownst it seems, to the hunter-green turtle whom it belongs. His royal blue eyes stare off into the distance, the pupils mere pinpricks, whilst beads of sweat appear on his forehead. He looks as though he has just witnessed a murder, and Raphael tells him as much as soon as he comes plodding into the kitchen.

"My _eyeballs_ feel like they've just been murdered," Leo quietly replies as he takes a tremulous sip of his morning joe.

"The hell ya talkin' about?" Raph asks, searching the cabinets for his protein shake powder.

"You're not going to believe this Raph, but..." Leo sighs deeply, a pained expression on his face. "God, how do I put this delicately?"

"Out with it already Fearless, I'm on pins and needles over here," Raph replies facetiously, continuing his search.

"Its about Mikey and Donnie," he goes on, without relinquishing his gaze. "I, um...I caught them _in flagrante delicto_."

"My Spanish ain't too good, Leo. Care to translate?"

"They *ahem* supped on the fruit of the Tree of Knowledge, Raph."

"...What the? Leo, ain't ya a Buddhist?"

"I mean they...if we were characters in a horror movie, they wouldn't survive to the end!"

"Okay Leo, I get it" Raph says, an eyeridge raised, "Seems yer possessed."

"Wh-what!?"

"Yeah dude, yer over here talkin' in tongues, blatherin' on about religion and horror movies...Ya gonna start spewing pea soup everywhere while yer head spins?"

"This isn't funny, Raph!" Leo cries, nearly overturning his mug. "What I mean is...I caught them messing around, okay? I went into Donnie's room to ask him something about the generator and there Mikey was, right there in bed with him, bouncing up and down on his..."

"Wow, thanks for the photo-realistic image ya just painted in my head Leo," Raph interjects, spooning powder into the blender. "Definitely what I needed first thing in the friggin' mornin'."

"You don't seem nearly as bothered by this news as I thought you'd be," Leo loudly proclaims, raising his voice over the blender's din.

"Eh," Raph says with a dismissive shrug, pouring the drink into a glass. "Good for those two homos gettin' their v-cards punched. Maybe we should make 'em a cake with a picture of a busted cherry on it to celebrate?"

"So you're not weirded out?" Leo asks, the slightest hint of disappointment in his query.

"Nope," comes his laconic reply as he chugs his shake, the liquid breakfast leaving a thin layer of foam on his upper lip.

"R-really?"

"Yeah Leo, really!" he says agitatedly as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "I mean c'mon dude, we're big, talkin' turtles here. Not like we can just set up an OkCupid account or whatever. And besides..."

Raph pulls a chair out, its wooden legs squealing against the linoleum, and settles into it with a grunt.

"...I can totally understand. I mean, who else can please a big, talkin' turtle better than another big, talkin' turtle, know what I'm sayin'?"

Leo's breath catches in his throat as the firebrand turns his gaze upon him, a look of lasciviousness in his emerald eyes. A forest green hand slides up his thigh as Raph leans in closer, a knowing smile upon his lips. Leo can smell the banana-flavored shake upon his breath as his sibling creeps ever nearer, his eyes hooded. 

That hand slides down lower, inching toward the junction between Leo's legs and the ultimate prize it hides. His wide sapphire eyes look on in terror as he remains tethered to the spot, Raph's lips only a hair's width away from his, when finally he screams,

"STOP!"

"What!?" Raph cries out in alarm, sitting bolt upright in his chair. "What's the matter?"

"It was, I was just...," Leo rambles, his heart pounding like a jackhammer, the table's edge held in a white-knuckled grip. "I was just joking with you, Raph! I made it all up to try to freak you out. You know, April Fool's Day?"

"Huh? Oh. Oh, yeah!" Raph responds, awareness creeping into his lust-addled eyes. "Haha, yeah! I knew that! I was just jokin' too. Happy April Fool's Day, bro!"

With that, the red-clad terrapin exits the kitchen with nary a backward glance. Leo watches as his brother flounces out, the interaction replaying over and over again in his head, the same phrase repeating itself like a mantra.

_Who else can please a big, talkin' turtle better than another big, talkin' turtle?_

Raph _does_ make a very valid point, he thinks with a smile.


End file.
